The Rise of a New Guardian
by Tagicheartbreak
Summary: Lucinda has just lost her father in a car accident and now has to move to Burgess with her mother and little brother. What she doesn't know is that Burgess have something in store for her. She can't make it alone without the help of Jamie and the Guardians. Also will Jamie be able to save her in time, or will he lost the love of his life.
1. Meeting Jamie Bennett and Jack Frost

**Okay so i decide to make a new story and if anyone has read my Jack Frost story. Sorry to inform you that i have deleted it. **

**Warning!: There is swearing in this. So be prepared. Well a few swears but not a lot. :)**

**Disclaimer****: I don't Own ROTG *tears* T.T. The only thing i own is Lucinda. *smile* OuO.**

* * *

**.O.o.O.**

"Shit! I'm late." I Grabs my Book bag and books and dashes off to school. I always called myself a 'Never late' person, but for some reason I've been late for the past week. I can't understand why. I set my alarm early, I don't take a lot of time getting ready, and oh yeah. I LIVE NEXT TO SCHOOL! I mean how can I be late. I push the though away as I make my way to the front desk for my late slip.

I walk in to find the same woman as before. Normally there is a different person every morning. I wonder why she was there again. Why do i care? I shake my head and walk to her.

"Late again, Miss. Batavia." she calculated, not looking up for her desk. "You keep this up I'm going to have to put you in detention." she looks up this time. "Did you hear me. I-"

"Yeah I hear you." I frowned. "I'm just having trouble getting use to the schedule." She lifts her brow at that. Not believing me. I can't blame her. I don't trust myself. This only brought me back to the earlier thoughts. It's like the time just slips from my hands and the next here I am late for class. " I promise I'll try better to get here earlier." I give her two thumbs up.

she rolls her eyes." That is what you say the last time." she relented. For some reason she gave my the creeps. None of the others did, just her. Why? Is it the eyes. They were a bright Green. Greener then what it should normally green looked like. Before i could go any farther in my curiosity she reminds me to get to class before I became any later then I was.

"Thanks" I waved as i grabbed my late slip and left. My locker wasn't to far so i decided to head over to it and but the required books and notes in it.

" Late again. What is this your fifth tarty." A taunting voice comes from behind my locker. I close my locker door to find the bully of the school and his goons. " What are we to do with you?" He threatens.

"Why don't you go suck an egg, Diesen!" I snapped. I walk away leaving them wide mouthed. I hadn't intended to say that, but i was getting tired of their stupid threats and taunting and with me being close to getting detention, well i have had enough. Behind me i could hear them yelled at me with more threats. I push them to the back of my thoughts as i walk into Math class.

I sit down and take out my math notes. "Today we will be learning about Median-median Line." The teacher announced. I figured as much. Oh yeah,i guess i haven't introduce myself.

I'm Lucinda Batavia. Just call my Lucy everyone does, well everyone I knew in Washington state. Well I have brown straight hair that goes down my back. Brown eyes to go with the hair. You could say that I'm perfect girl height which would be around 5 feet or so. I have as you would call skinny body figure. it's not that i don't eat it's just that i keep in fit with exercising a lot. So eating is not a problem. Mm what else. I guess that is it for now, probability think of something else.

"Miss. Batavia?" The Teacher interrupts through my thoughts. I responded. " Yes, Mrs. Vang?" Lets say that Mrs. Vang has a way of annoying people. She's an old lady. white hair in a bun. Bright blue eyes the bores into your insides. scary stuff there. Another thing is that she has bags every where on her. under eyes, arms, legs, like I said every where. She gives me a evil stare. " Do this question right here." She demands pointing to the problem on the white board.

I only looked at it for a second to know that I already knew it. " y= 1.5x + 3.7. " I blurred out. Doing this makes everyone's eyes pop out at me then quickly dart to Mrs. Vang to see if I got it right. Redness already formed on my cheeks. Had I got it wrong? I shouldn't have. I knew math pretty well and I loved it too. there's no way. I look at Mrs. Vang's with a sheepish look to see her face had gone red. She was another Teacher i felt uncomfortable to be around with. It was the same feeling as the front office women. What was her name? Oh right she was Mrs. Vang's Twin sister. They both work her. It kinda stuck me in a odd way, but I let it past. I mean they can both love each other company and decided to work here. Whatever. I brought my thoughts back to the class. She had already jumped back to teaching.

** .O.o.O.**

The classed had come and pass bringing Lunch just a few minutes away. For the past week I felt that eating at the lunch room felt weird and I always ran to the girls room to eat. Problem was that I forgot my lunch at home. I know that I could easily got back home and get it, but I wasn't in the mood. i figured I'd just eat at the lunch room today. It was Friday. So they should go easy on me. I forgot to mention that this school was called Burgess High School and of course I'm new here from Olympus High School. Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you the reason why I moved.

My father and mother had a divorce and split their way my father toke me over custody from my mother. My mother got my little brother. I was always a daddy's girl. Well a month ago he died from a car accident making me move in with my mother and brother. Here in Pennsylvania, Burgess. Only but a few days ago did i finally get everything put in my room and got my books for school.

So I got in line and grab things with out checking what. when i got to the check out. I look to see that i grabbed an chicken sandwich, apple, bag of chip, and soda. I take out my wallet and pay then headed to a table. Before i had a chance to find one, a arm hooked me and pulled me to a table to the left.

"Hi, I'm Jamie Bennett." The Boy introduces. " You must be new around." he grinned

"yeah." I began hesitantly. " I'm Lucinda Batavia. Call my Lucy." I introduced myself.

"Okay." He Beamed. " Your going to love Burgess High" I cut him mid-sentence.

"Oh I'm totally loving Dansen." I stated sarcastically. He looks away, his cheeks turning bright red.

"Oh so you've met him." he moaned. "He's an ass, but once you get to know him, he's not so bad." he nodded with his eyes shut.

"Oh but i got to know him," I started. " to be honest, Jamie right?" I pause for his nod, then continue. " I've been here for a week." I look away biting my inner lip.

"oh" He rubs his neck. " I didn't know." he lisped.

"How would you. I always hided away in the girl bathroom." I proclaimed.

"Wait!" he yells then he looks me in the eyes. I only but noticed now that his eyes were a gorgeous brown. Chocolate brown. I felt like I was melting in them. " Your in my last class. World History!" He lifts his arms in the air then back down and sigh with relief. " at less i get to see you again today." That was all he got to say as the bell rang. " Hey maybe after school you can hang out with me and my friends and get to hear our awesome stories." I told him okay as he ran off to his friends and I got up to go to my next class.

.O.o.O.

The few class went by with no problem other than getting homework for the weekend. The last class was coming up and I was kinda excited to go now, because of Jamie. Now i would know someone and not feel so left out.

"Hey!" Jamie calls out as he makes he was to my locker, through all the students.

"Hey." i replied. I grab my History book and follow him into room.

"How your day?" he questioned.

"Okay" I answered. " Could of gone better."

"Hey Just hold on a little longer." He requested. " Once schools out your going to come with me. I want you to meet someone cool."

"Who? One of your friends" I asked._ Why is he being so nice._

"You'll see." he winked and went to his seat and i to mine as the class started.

When the class was finally over, i headed to my locker. When I'm done putting my books away. He grabs my arm and pulls me out of school and into the city. "Jamie!" I tried calling him, but he ignores me and keeps going till he's at a small looking park that had his friends he from school.

"Hey guys meet Lucy." They all turn their heads toward me. I could feel my cheeks burning red. "hi." I said shyly.

"Lucy meet Monty," He points over to a boy with blue and short blonde hair. He wore over large glasses over his nose. I said hi to him. "Pippa," Pointing over to a girl with short brown hair with brown eyes and a babyish face. "Caleb," Pointing to a guy with dark skin with short black curly hair and brown eyes. "Claude," Pointing to another guy with dark skin and bushy black curly hair. "Cupcake." Pointing to a girl with short spiky brown hair and brown eyes. She looked overweight compared to the others, but i kept that to myself. I didn't want to be rude to her on the first meet. "And of course Jack Frost the person i said that i wanted you to meet." He points to air.

"Um no one's there." I pointed out.

"Well you have to believe in him if you want to see him," Jamie stats." You do know Jack Frost, right?" he frowns.

I shake my head and he gives me a sad look. "Well Jack Frost is the reason we get snow and Snow days. Along with the joy you get from it." He smiles.

"Yep that what i do." I hear a teenage male voice behind me. I turn around to find me staring at a white haired and bright blue eyed boy with brown pants and a blue hoodie and with a long crocked staff in his left hand. "Hi" He waves with a cheerful look.

He scared me, that i ended up passing out from the shock.

* * *

**Lucy: Jack stop I'm writing**.

**Jack: OH...so your actually writing that.**

**Lucy: yes! so go away you big ape!**

**Jack: ohhhh...That was mean...*Huffs* fine**

**Author: What's going on? **

**Lucy: NOTHING!**

**Author:... O.o**

**If you have any ideas that you want for this story please tell me. Ideas would help a lot. Please review and tell me how the story's going so far. If i should keep going are not?**


	2. New Guardian and the fear of the future

**39 views! What happened? That is really low. 1 review. 1 follower. Geezer! What happen? Bad summary. The story no good? It was the swearing, right? **

**Like before, I don't own ROTG. Only Lucinda, her mother, father, and little brother. :)**

**I hope that this chapter captures your interest more than the first chapter. **

* * *

**Two Weeks ago**

Up in the North Pole all the Guardian gathered. Not to long ago North had called the Guardians for a important meeting. Jack was the first to arrive, along with Jamie at his side. Sandy was next, coming in on his sand plane. Tooth comes not to long after Sandy, with a few fairies taking as fast a light. And Bunnymund comes in last, boomerangs ready for fighting.

"Come my friends." North's Voice booms within the Pole. His Russian accent strong. "I have called you here because Man in moon have important message." Everyone turns to the window above the Globe. The Globe that shows what kids that believe.

The moon slowly appears In the window. Shinning it's brightest, bringing a beam of moon light down to the floor, making the panels on the ground to open, bring out the Crystal. "He's chosen a new Guardian." Tooth gasped, along with the others.

"Another Guardian." Bunnymund groans. " You think we had enough Guardians, mate."

North Shoot Bunnymund a stare shutting him up. "If he thinks we need a new Guardian than he must have a good reason why." as he says this as the Crystal finds its way to the surface. Man in the moon shines upon it , making light fly everywhere. A figure forms above it, Showing a teenage girl. Black long straight hair. She has fair skin, bright blue eyes. They seems to have this essences looks to them. For some reason made all of them hypnotized. She's wearing a red 'Time sucks!' tank top with black skinny jeans. She's has on black knee high boots. What freaked them a little was the Scythe she was holding. It was tall and frighting. At the top what looked like a clock with the numbers out of order and was cracked. Under it had long white fabric tied to it. It also had a weird type of long beads dangling and at the very bottom was a small knife. With more white fabric above it. She also had two tattoos. On the left upper arms looks as clock gears and the upper right was a skull with blue flames in the background.

"By the looks of it. She going to be the Guardian of Time."Jack points out. "With you know the clock stuff." he shrugs. " I could be wrong."

"Guardian of Time?" Bunnymund questions. " Hows that possible. We already have a Guardian of Time."

"Yes we do, but Man in moon has Chosen" North declares. " If he pick her then she must be special in ways that we can not see that he can." North was the only one that could see the reasons Man in moon chose her. "She looks familiar." he had it on the top of his tongue. He just couldn't decipher who she was.

They ignore him. "Jamie your awfully quiet." Jack said with concern. Jamie snaps his head up to Jack.

"Oh I was." He had been thinking about her. _Who could she be?_

"Anyway. Jamie and I have to get back to Burgess." Jack addressed. " It getting dark there." Jamie groans as Jack grabs him and flies off. " See ya guys." They wave as they shoot through the window.

Once Jack and Jamie were gone and the Crystal back in it place under the ground, North blurs out. " Yeah ha! I remember her." He finally realized who she was. All the others gave him a confused face. Clearly showing that they didn't know her, except Tooth.

"Yes that is her." Tooth say, remembering her as well. " I'll check if I can still find her teeth." she assures. Leaving Bunnymund, North, and Sleepy Sandy at the Pole.

"Well mate, I got to go." He stretches. " Eggs to paint." He slightly solutes to North and disappears into his tunnel that he made not to long ago. North looks over to Sandy who had fallen asleep. He walks over to him.

"Sandy." He whispers. "Sandy." He says louder. Starling him. He blinks his sleepy eyes at North. "You can leave now." He nods. He transforms his sand into his favourite plane once again and solutes him just like Bunnymund and flies off into the sunset.

North's Stomach grumbles. "Elves. Bring Cookies." The elves dart off in all directions in search of the cookies as North Walks into his work room.

**Jamie PoV** **Friday Present day**

I had a feeling that the girl that had appeared above the Crystal was coming here. _I starting to feel like North doing that. _It was the first for Man in moon to pick another Guardian women since I meet them. I had a little hope that he would pick me. I always felt special that I could still see them even though I was 18 now.

….

I decided to wake up early this morning. I didn't fully understand why. I get up and get dress and skip down the stairs to the kitchen. "Don't run down the stairs Jamie Bennett!" My mom shouts. " How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"Once." I lisped.

She turns to face me, pointing the spatula in my face. "Then why must I tell you a hundred times, mm?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know." I give her a Innocent look. She shacks her head.

She flips the pancake she had on the frying pan and flips it on a plate and gives to me. "Eat!" she commands. I roll my eyes and grab the pancake, taking a big bite of it. I wave to my little sister, Sophie, and my mom as I run out the door to school.

I told myself I would keep a good eye on this new girl at the school. I tried keeping my eye on her and also to talk to her, but she was nowhere. The only time I really saw her was in History class and that was the last class of school. Most of all she kept to herself. So it was always hard to talk to her without looking like an immature. The thought go away as I make my way into school.

I spot Pippa and Cupcake standing next each other, talking, laughing. I call to them and they turn their heads in my direction and run over to me.

"Hey." Pippa hollers as does Cupcake as they make their way to me. "Having luck talking to you know _who_?" Pippa asked. I shake my head. She gives my a frown. "Well that sucks." Cupcake whispered, I almost missed it.

"Yeah." I groan. " Well" I push up my books in my hand. They understood and said their goodbyes and I headed to my locker to put my books away. I grabbed my Science book and head to class. I sit down in my seat.

"Early again?" I look up to see Monty.

"Hey!" I smiled. He was the science geek. I hadn't seen him in a while. " How you been?"

"Sick." He sighed. "Not fun." He sits down and the bell rings. The teacher walks in and quiets the class down, getting the class started.

**.O.o.O.**

After 4 classes, lunch finally arrived. As I made my way, I spotted _her_ walking to the cafeteria. I quicken my pace to her. When I got to her. She was coming out of her lunch line. I didn't give it a second thought and grabbed her and seat her down at the first table I could find. "Hi. I'm Jamie Bennett." My mouth moves on it's own. "You must be new around." I went ahead a grinned at her.

She looks at me with a confused face. "yeah." she hesitates. "I'm Lucinda Batavia. Call my Lucy."

_What I pretty name. _

"Okay." I say the only thing I could think of. " Your going to Burgess High." I was going to say more, but she cuts me off.

"Oh I'm totally love Diesen." She snapped with sarcasm. _Oh boy! _I felt so bad that she had to meet him. If only I tried harder. She won't have had to meet him like that. He was bully, but deep down he was a softy. I tell her that his not that bad, but she thought other wise.

It was back in 9th grade when I found out his secret. I guess I couldn't hide it from him. He had pinned me to the lockers and threatened me if I ever told a soul that he would kill me. I guess you would want to know right. Well *whispers* He's gay. Yeah... I shouldn't have told you that. He's going to kill me!

Anyway. I found out that secret and he keeps his distance from me and my friends ever since. He know that if he bothers me,well... I think you get it.

I bring my attention back to her to find out that she'd been here longer than I had thought. I ended up looking like a idiot telling her I didn't know. She explains that when lunch came around she would hide in the girl bathroom. Honestly I may be saying this like I cared. Well I kinda did. Without warning my mouth does it's idiotic thing and say that I remember we had a class. Only when I did that I ended up looking in her eyes. Her hypnotic eyes. Just like the ones as the girl chosen as the new Guardian. _She couldn't be?_

I tell her that I'm happy that I'll be seeing her again today. All the sudden the bell rings. _What? How? _I let it pass and ask her if she can hang after school and then take my leave with my friends.

"So how did it go?" Pippa asked as I catch up to her and the others.

"Yeah? How did it go?" the other repeat after. I told them the whole story as we made our way to class.

….

Lets just say that the rest of the class lost my interest after me and Lucy's meet. Cupcake had to shake me three times to get me out of my thought of _her_. At the end of that class I was handed homework. On a Weekend! I shake my head and rid of the thought as I see Lucy and run over to her.

We have a small chat and made our way to History class. This time I had no one to stop me from looking at her. I flinch and puts my thoughts back to class.

…

It had only took forever for History to end. She was gone before I could blink, but that didn't stop me as I darted off to her locker. She was closing her locker as I grab her and pull her to my favorite park. She yells at me, but let it pass as we get there. Everyone was there. I introduce her to everyone. Lucky for her Jack was there. I introduce her to him and then out of nowhere she passes out.

….

After an hour she finally wakes. She finds her way to her feet. When she finds her barrings she looks at Jack again. Her eyes filled with disbelief. "Your not cold?" She had asked.

Jack replies like he had with me, _No_. Along with saying he was use to it.

"Unbelievable." Lucy said, shaking her head. "What about-" Jack cuts her off and tells her that the other Guardians are real. She shakes her head again.

This went on about another hour till she said she had to get home. I suddenly realized that I had to be home too. We both our goodbyes and head our ways. I when i get home I have dinner and get ready for bed.

**.O.o.O.**

_I was running fast as I tried to get to her. She was slipping aways in the darkness every second I step I took. I try to move fast. Only to feel like I was going slower. She screams sending fear within me. My heart quickens as she shirks louder. When I finally get to where she was, she is gone. I turn my head in every direction. Then everything turns white._

_I squint my eyes. Still searching for her. To my right a girl appears. "Why did you let me die?" she asked. I turn my head toward her. To the only girl that had my heart. "Why did you let me die?!" She repeated. She shirks so loud that I had to cover my ears. I had no time to react as she picks up speed. Fling right to me. I ran as she in gulfs me in-_

I wake up. My heart racing. I quiver as I staggered for air.I look up in terror at the wall, finding out that the dream I have been having for so long, that I realized one thing. The girl was _Lucy. _

* * *

**_So how was it? I had actually written this chapter different at first then changed it. When i did i left things in, because I found ideas to write about for the story._**

**_So I know that I will be writing more. Also thank you again for the one that reviewed and the one that followed this story. You gave my the strength to keep writing this story. :)_**


	3. Torcher, Pain, And Fear

**To those who have reviewed and to those who have viewed this. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ROTG. Only Lucinda, her mother, father, and brother.**

**XoXo**

**Author Note: Okay i realized that I had spelt Torture wrong and so i changed it. Yes the chapter click thing at the top will still have it spelt wrong. For some reason it doesn't want to change for me. O.o**

* * *

**Deep** in the unnamed lairs atmosphere, you can smell the revenge stirring. The Bogeyman turns around to find his loyal Nightmare, Onyx, strutting to him. "So how are they?" Pitch questions. Onyx snorts in replies to him. "Mm, good and Jamie?" Pitch had come across a new ability of Nightmares. Yes it took 6 years to prefect, but it was worth it. He was able to of give bad dreams to anyone, young or old, while still in his lair, but there was a catch. It took a lot energy. So it weakens him all the time.

Onyx whines. Pitch turns around in fury. "What!" he yells. " A New Guardian." He turns in anger. The Nightmare snorts again. "Hows that possible. We already have a Guardian of Time."Onyx stomps her front hooves. "A teenager." Pitch exclaims. "Great another-" Onyx cuts him short with more to say. Pitch anger disappears. "She's still human?" he was over joyed. "If she hasn't change yet," he looks at Onyx her yellow eyes. " then this could change everything."

Pitch walks over to Onyx. She moves back in fear. Pitch pets her nicely, then forcefully grabs her snot. "Bring me the fearlings." He demands. Onyx nods and bursts into black sand. "Things just got serious."

* * *

**Far** into the winter, frost covered, cold State of Canada. The Guardians meet once again. Inside the North Pole, Jamie has just confessed.

"What!" Jack shouts, louder then intended. "You've been having Nightmares and you didn't tells us. Me?!" He starts to pace, he cheeks bright blue from anger.

"I'm sorry." Jamie whimpers. Jack stares at him. " Jack, I didn't think this was Pitch's doing. I would have known!" He tries to persuade him. Jack doesn't move. " I truly don't know what they are and I wasn't sure. That's why I never told you guys. To be honest I think that they are visions." He rubs his neck. "And I didn't want to say this, but that girl in the _visions _is the girl, Lucy." Jamie finishes with a shy look. Jamie feared Jack would get furious at him. He knew what he would think.

Jack turns at that. "Stay away from her. Don't hang with her no more." Jack commands. Not just Jamie who look shocked, but so did the Guardians. This wasn't like Jack. Jamie Could tell and also, He wasn't going to be bossed around like that.

"NO!" Jamie yelled, making everyone look at Jamie in more shocked. Jamie points at Jack. " You may think that Pitch has something to do with her being here, as if she works for him, but I don't. Pitch hasn't been seen for over 6 years now!" Jamie takes a deep breathe as he finished his protest.

"You don't understand Jamie. You're my first believer. If i-" he didn't finished as tears formed in his eyes and he shots through the window into the evening sky.

Wait!" Jamie yells. He inhales. " There goes my ride home." Jamie huffs, the others look at him with concern.

North walks over to him and pats him on the back. "what he was about to say, Jamie," he sighs. " Would of been the same things I would say to him." Jamie looks at him in a way of asking what he'd say. North nods his head slightly. " He thinks of you as a little brother. You do remember he lost his sister and family," North looks up at the sky, as if he was looking at Jack. " So when he meet you. It was as if you were a new family for him. Your sister, Your Mother, and," North looks back down at Jamie and puts his big finger on his chest. " you." He finished, his accent even stronger then before. " Like he thinks of you as a little brother, I think of him as a son." The same sadness comes across his eyes like it did with Jack. "do you understand?" he asked. Jamie nods.

Jamie looks up at him with sad eyes. " I didn't know. I feel so bad now." He looks back down in shame, making it very quiet.

Bunnymund was the one to break the silence. " Jamie?" Bunnymund calls out. Jamie moves his head in his direction. "I'll take you home, mate." Jamie nods and slowly makes his way to him. Bunnymund opens a tunnel and holds out his paw. Jamie looks back at North and Tooth one more time then takes Bunnymund's paw and disappears into the tunnel.

* * *

**Back** in the black lair, Pitch awaits for the fearlings. Behind him comes a raspy woman's voice. One that Pitch would never forget. "You called for us?" Pitch turns around to greet three woman who appears to his right.

"Yes, I have." he replies. " I have good news." their one eye brows lifts up. " Man in moon has chosen a New Guardian." he points out.

They look at him, annoyed. "How is that good news, Pitch?" The middle one replies. That one was Torture. The one on the right was Pain and the other side was Fear.

"Well the New Guardian has not yet a full Guardian. She's still human." He grins. So did they.

"Mm that is good news." Said Torture. She turns around "Pain, Fear. Find this girl." She orders. They vanished. Leaving Pitch and Torture alone. "I need a word with you."

"what would you like to talk about?" He asked as he took a step back.

"You can't fool me Pitch. I know you have a plan and it would have something to do with that girl." She inches closer.

"yes." he hesitates. "with her I will be unbeatable." She nods.

"yes you would be, but that's not going to happen, dear." she states.

"What? I'm the one that found out about her." He protested badly.

"Yes, but I'm your Mother and I can do things far worse the you can to me. Do remember that I made you." she points out.

Pitch gulps as he falls to his butt. "I get it. I wouldn't interfere." he said in terror.

"Oh, but my dear you will help me." she claims, with a evil smile."Once Pain and Fear finds her. I want you to keep tips on her so we can ease her to us."She orders." Making it easier for us to command her." Pitch nods as she Vanishes.

* * *

**In** the back of the library, Lucy is grabbing another Science Textbook. Even though there was only 1 month left of school and the school board allowed her not to take the finals. She still felt that she needed to study up on the subject she was bad at for precaution. Once she had the book, she sat back down and open the book. Lets just says she wasn't so good In Science and if she missed any more of it she would fall behind and definitely fail next next year at school. Then she would never get into College.

….

She looks away from the book at what seem to be forever. She takes out her phone to see it read 10:45 PM. "Geezers. It's late." She Said. She picks up the books and puts them back. She goes to the table and grabbed her bags.

"The Library was suppose to close at 10. The librarian must of forgot of about me." Lucy said, talking to herself. She made her way through the bookshelves. She only got half way when she sees a shadow pass In front of her. She braces herself. "Who's there?" she calls out. Her eyes darting in every direction. Her heart beating a mile a minute. "Who's there?" she calls again. Only this time fear irrupts insider her heart, making it pound against her rib cage.

"So this must be her?" Said Fear. Lucy looks around even faster to find who had just spoke.

"Yes that is her. I can smell the _Time _on her. It reeks." Said Pain as she holds her nose in a mocking way.

Lucy decides to make a run for it. She didn't get far though when Pain lifts up her hand, sending pain into Lucy's body, making her fall to her knees. Figures appeared in front of Lucy. She looks up to find two dark ghostly old woman. If she could describe them it would be that they look like the witches from the _Winx Club_ Cartoon show. [(if any one watched that show.)]

Lucy's eyes open with fear. "who are you?" she asked.

"Well dear. I'm Pain." she said with a smooth voice, making more pain go through her body, making her scream. "And this is Fear." Fear makes her heart beat to a dangerous rate. Pain grins as she makes Lucy cry as her bones start to creaking sounds. Before Pain could go any farther. Torture appears. "Stop. You've done enough." She said. The other two groan as they disappears.

Lucy's vision has now gone burly with pain and tears. She tries to get up, but black spots starts to form in her vision. So she had no choice but to stay put. Her body ached. She knew for sure that every bone was broken.

She waited and waited. There was no point in yelling for help. No one would be here at this time. She was so tired and her vision was going burly again. Then a bright light appeared above her. She couldn't make who it was, but it picked her up and she blacked out.

She came too in a bed. A soft one. From her right a male voice spoke. " You're in good hands now." that was all Lucy heard as she let the sleep take her back.

* * *

**So how was it? I decided to put in it third person because of Pitch's part and I thought it would be easier to do it in the others as well. I could go back and change it if you want. **

**Please. Review and Follow. Support will be gladly helpful as I make this story. Thank you.**

**XoXo **


	4. Home Sick

**Okay! I'm sorry for uploading so so late. Funny thing is that I lost what I wrote for the chapters, so I had to write this chapter from what I remember and of course my memory sucks when it comes to remembering the stuff I write on paper. I did the best I could. **

**I don't own ROTG. Only Lucinda, her mother, father, and little brother. ( okay I can't remember if I told you her little brother's name and I can't remember. So please tell me if I gave him the wrong name. O-O)**

* * *

**XoXo**

**Lucinda's PoV**

I open my eyes to find myself in my room. My three shaded purple walls with black and white tree designs. My closet filled with cute outfits. my desk top to my right with my laptop. to my left my own bathroom and my dresser with a boat load of packing boxes still untouched. I blink a couple times as I move my head to find my mother sitting on the bed next to me.

"Baby." she said with relief. " I thought you would never wake up" she smiles as if she is a champion. She get up from the bed and pats my leg. "if I couldn't of got you up, I would I let your little brother wake you up." she lifts her eye brows with a smile at me and leaves.

I groan as I push the covers over my face as I try to get more Zs. Few minutes later I hear foot steps. My door opens and the next thing I know, I'm drenched in water by my little brother, Jean.

"AHHHHHH" I scream. "Oh you little," I swear really loud, enough for it to reach the kitchen to make my mother yell about swearing. I ignore her as I chase Jean around my room till I get him out and slam my door aggravated in wet pajamas. I put them in the dirty hamper along with the bed sheets and covers and make my way into the shower.

After a good half hour of a shower, dressed in clean, dry pajamas, I walk down the stair towel drying my hair into the kitchen for brunch. I sit down at the table and my mother sets my plate of eggs and hash-browns in front of me. I give her a small smile in place for a thank you and dig into the food. She slightly shakes her head as she sets down Jeans plate across from mine. He digs in, inhaling the food in at a dangerous rate, finishing quickly. He thanks her and puts the dishes into the sink and runs out the door.

I roll my eyes widely and go back to my brunch. "So what do you have planned today Lucy?" I turned my head to her in confusion as the question kicks in. I shrug.

"I don't know." I said. I take the last bite of my eggs ready to dig into the hash-browns. " why?" I asked.

She looks away and shrugs. "oh you know. Just wanted to know. Your little brother is off with is new friends," she faces me this time. "which reminds me. Have you made new friends?" I don't know why, but I hesitate. How could I tell her I made friends with Jack Frost. _Stupid! _Theres Jamie, Cupcake, Pippa, Caleb, Monty, and Claude.

"yeah" I say shyly. Out of nowhere, she grabs my hands nearly making my hash-browns fly everywhere.

"That's so great!" she squeaks making my ears hurt. I pull my hands back and sit back down.

"I know." I assured, trying to finish my brunch. To my surprise she calms down and says she gets it. I finally finish my food and I put my dirty dishes into the dishes washer with Jean's dishes. My mother comes up to me dressed all up in winter clothing.

"Well I have to go to the store and pay the bills at the bank and of course _work!_ So I won't be home till late night. Will you be okay alone with Jean tonight?" she asked. I nod and flinch as she kisses my head and heads out. I hear the car outside come to life and leave the small house. I putting the dishes into the dishwasher and head up to my room to get onto facebook.

**Katelyn:**

_So hows it going?_

**Lucy:**

_fine, I guess. I miss you so much._

**K:**

_so do I. **T.T** I don't understand. Why can't you just stay here. You could live with me. My parent wouldn't mind._

**L:**

_My mother says that this could be good for me and that she want to spend time with me. you know, she creeps me out sometimes with her being so nice. Being with her for a month you think I would be use to it, but I'm not. Oh and you wouldn't believe who I met. _

**K: **

_yeah and Who? Tell! Tell!_

**L:**

Jack Frost!

**K: **

_No way! Told you he was real. Who got you to believe in him. You know I've tried to make you believe for years. Who?_

**L:**

_This cute boy Jamie Bennett._

**K: **

_thats no fair you get to meet Jamie. I've heard about him from Jack all the time. You do know he was Jack Frost first believer._

**L: **

_no._

**K: **

_O-o oh! Hey! Sorry babe, but I got to go. TTYL Kisses._

"kisses." I whisper as I sigh. I log out from facebook and get up and change to something more suited for jogging. I ended up with bright pink and orange sport shoes, black short, and a bright orange tank top with a under sport bra. I grab my I pod and head out the door. I make sure to lock the door before I go.

I do a quick stretch and put my headphones in and head north. I made my way past the park. Jean's friends wave with idiot smiles on their faces. I shake my head and continue on my jog. I pass the library and the lake, along with the small places. My thoughts ended up going back to the night at the library. The thought didn't last long, because chills go up my spin. I kept my pace, but I still look around just in case I might see them.

XoXo

my legs finally give in, so I stop at a tree. Once I got my breath back I look to find myself in a forest.

"where am I?" I said out loud. That thought left as I looked in awe at the pond not to far from me. Move my way around the trees to it when a blinding ray of light passes my eye. I look down to find a bracelet.

Don't know what came over me, but I picked it up and put it on. It was gold with a breathe taking dragon craved into the gold with a small red gem in the mouth. It fit perfectly on my wrist. My thought went from trying to find the owner to wanting to keep it for myself it was so gorgeous.

"why are you here?" I scream as jump in shock. I turn around to face the one and only, Jack frost. I give him a sheepish laugh.

"oh well I went for a jog and ended up here." I grinned stupidly. He looks at me weird.

"10 mile?" he states. My mouth drop wide open with shock. _I jogged 10 miles. _I know that I'm in good shape, but that is a bit abnormal for me to jog that far.

I start to hyperventilate into a laugh. His expression changes to concern. "you okay?" Jack asked.

I nod. " I'm fine. I just need to breathe." I point out.

"yeah I think you would after that jog." he laughs. " So I see you found my pond."

"your what?" I look up at him.

"My pond," he points to the little pond. out of habit, i look at the pond." these was where I became Jack Frost as you know."

"So why did you come here?" i asked.

"Well i come here to think, you know?" he said leaning his staff on his shoulder. " I mostly come here to think of my sister and family."

"oh" that was all i could say. I had remember from Katelyn that he had lost his memories of his past life as a human and regain them after the big battle with Pitch Black. I felt sorry for him now. " well if this makes you feel better Jack," he looks at me to finish. _This is stupid! _" i lost my father not to long ago in a car accident."

"Sorry," he apologized. " for your lose." he added. It become really quiet.

I always had a hard when it came to people being sorry for my father's dead. It wasn't their fault, but now i just let it slide.

Jack was the first to break the silence.

"You know that this place always brings a smile to my face even though the memories are sad and..."He looked like he was going to continue, but stopped. "Hey, you don't look so good. You look really pale."

I was going to tell him again that I was fine, but something came over me and I fell to the ground.

"Hey!" he drops he staff and runs over to me and cradles me in his arms, shaking me. I look up to at a burly Jack. "Hey are you okay? Stay with me!" he yells. His voice was becoming distance.

"Hey...He-" that was the last I could hear of Jack as the pain and darkness took over my body.

* * *

**So how was chapter 4? I have to say that I changed a lot of things that I remember from the what I was going for. To be honest I like this way better than what I remember. Lol thank you for the reviews and favourites and the follows. **

**Please review what you think of the chapter. The reviews always help with the story.**

**XoXo**


	5. UnControlled Love

**GGrrr Got the Zelda's lullaby stuck in my head!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Uncontrolled love**

**Jamie PoV**

_"You promise me!" She yelled. "You said that you would protect me!" she adds. The brown headed boy runs for what seem for his life from the long brown haired girl. He knew what was going to happen, but he couldn't do anything. Even if he tried. It was hopeless. _

_He explained to her many times that he was sorry. Nothing. She still was angry nonetheless. _

_He runs. He doesn't run. He let the tears fall from his face. Nothing would change. She would disappear. Lucinda would die._

I jolt up once again from my bed, riding of the bad Nightmare. when would it end? It was getting worse and worse. Or maybe it was me.

Maybe it was the fear of losing her. Of her dying right in front of me. As i let the ideas and the Nightmare play again in my head, i let the tears form and run down my cheeks.

I truly believed now that she was going to die. I just didn't know when._ I hope not to soon._

"Jamie!" Sophie calls. She walks over to my door. " Get up! Pippa and the rest are here waiting for your sorry butt." she said with an annoyed voice.

I groan in response. I really hated getting up this early, 7:40 am, but i didn't want to go back to sleep to the psycho Lucy who was out to get me. I shivered at the thought. She wasn't like that, well not for right now. When the time, when ever the time comes, she will be just like the Lucy in my dream.

Or! I was just imaging it. But, why would i? If i had control over my dreams i would dream of us having a picnic, eating somewhere with a great view, talking...even kissing.

"Jamieeeeee!" Claude moans. "Get up or do i have to get in there and kick your ass?" He threatens.

"Maybe you should pour water on him." Caleb suggests. I get up from my beds and put my wonderful thoughts of me and Lucy kissing away and open my door with a scowling look.

I don't like getting up early and i especially hated get drenched in water. They had done it before. that was not a pretty memory.

They all turn their heads at me of the surprised out burst. they start to laugh. " Dude, you look like crap." I roll my eyes and i make my way to the bathroom. I could still hear their laughter as i brushed my teeth. More laughing.

_Okay, i had enough!_

" Seriously, shut up!" I yell at them. They stop, but i knew them. They were probability still laughing, only quietly this time. I open the door and glare at them, making them stop for good. I could still see smirks as i shut the door.

_Bad Dreams, now them. What more?_

Oops shouldn't of thought that. that is going to bit me in the butt later. I'm sure of it. I rise my mouth out and walk out and back into my room. I open my drawer and grabbed a 'I heart Burgess' t-shit and put it on then i grabbed my black skinny jeans. My favorite jeans yet. They were new in style here. Like ever teen is wearing them now.

It wasn't to long ago that i finally got my mom to get them for me. It took a good whole year. A YEAR! i mean come on.

"_ They look weird. They wouldn't look nice on you Jamie._" excuse after another. she gave in after i begged on my knees.

" How long does it take for a guy to put on clothes?" Monty said behind my door. Caleb and Claude laugh at that.

"Yeah, if i knew any better you would think that Jamie was a girl." Both Caleb and Claude stated together. Seconds later i hear them clap hands together. I put on my black and white Nike's. I open my bedroom door one last time.

"Okay lets go." i said threw my teeth. They nod. "Sophie you okay being here alone?"

"mm..yeah... duh." she snored as she pulled her phone from her ear. she rolls her eyes and goes back to talking into the phone. behind me, i could hear someone whisper "girls". I smile and walk out the door with the gang.

"so what are we doing today?" i ask as we walked in the direction of the lake. which was melting back into a swimable lake. that meant Jack wouldn't be around now. I sigh.

Cupcake was the first to talk. " i don't know, ask the idiots. I came because i was bored and it was an escape from my chores." I look at her with a ' i don't care' look. she stares at me with an mean look then looks away.

"soo... what are we doing then, Nothing?" i gritted." because if we are then I'm going back home to sleep." well maybe not sleep, but to think of Lucy. I look up.

_ Me, her. Her, me._

Pippa snaps her fingers in my face. " snap out of it."

_Wait! did she know? did they all?_

They all smirk. I curse quietly. " By the look, you figure out that we know. We all knew, ever your sister knows dude." Caleb smiles. " it shows all over your face." he laughs and so does the rest.

I blush. " shut up!" my stomach growls. they laugh louder. " well I'm hungry and if you want come, you can, if you stop laugh so damn much." i give them a disgusting look. holding back a smirk.

"okay." they said, trying to hold their laughs.

...

It didn't take long to get to a restaurant. Well one that was worth going to this early in the morning. Most of them didn't open till noon. We ending up going to the new waffle house that was in town. 24 hours. this would most likely be my job soon. Real soon.*

We walk in and grab a seat, which weren't many of, but at less there wasn't a was good, because i was hungry and i wasn't in the mood to wait.

Once we all got seated and ordered what we wanted, Pippa goes and asked me a embarrassing question. Cupcake hits her on the arm. "What?" she snapped. " i was just asking" she shrugs her shoulders.

To my surprise, i answered her, while blushing bright red. " a while." They all give a "ohhh". I close my eyes with a shake of my head. seriously, these guys give my a headache sometimes.

After waiting what seemed forever, the food came and i scarfed it down real fast. that got me stares from not just my friends, but the whole restaurant of people. i blushed once more.

I was the first to finish my breakfast and Monty was the last. We pay and left. It was 9 o clock now and with a whole lot of time to burn. Normally i would sleep till noon, but that dream was haunting me now, so... yeah.

"Man! I'm full." Cupcake said with a effervescent attitude. " who's up for seconds?" she joked. well i think she was joking. I was full too. Supposing the others were also. They laugh.

I laugh with them. "Hey lets go the park and have us a good last snow ball fight before the snow it gone." i said. they all agree and we head off to the Park.

We grouped into two. I had Cupcake and Caleb. Claude had Pippa and Monty. they were so going to lose.

Cupcake and Caleb made the snowballs that we could while i watched for the other group for their attack. It had taken them little less then a few minutes. fastest yet. we grab are fair share of snowballs and hide.

We slowly approached them behind the trees. I smile. They hadn't finished making their snowballs. The other smile too.

Then from behind we hear a loud yell. We turn around as Claude attacked. Cupcake was first to get hit. not long after so was Caleb. I cursed. From behind me, Pippa had hit me. I drop my ball and raise both arms into the air.

"you win." i said with a frown. They did a fist bump into the air. All happy that they beat us. "what do you want? Now that you are the champs of this game." i hissed threw my teeth.

They giggled as they talked to each other of what they they decided they turned toward us and said.

"We want..." i crossed my fingers." Pizza!"

_Pizza? they want Pizza?_

That made my look at my phone. 1:12 pm. Mm i guess they would be hungry, but they could have at less pick something better, but hey.

"fine. Pizza it is." I laughed. I whip off my hands of any left over water from the snowballs and walked over to them. Caleb and Cupcake followed, nodding their heads to the agreement.

"hey we'll even be nice, we'll let you have some pizza too." Pippa offered. I nod and we head off to the Pizza House. Best Pizza place in town.

We get there and sit down, eating, and talking.

"Hey remember Brennana?" Claude said as he slightly hit Caleb. He responded with a laugh.

I point a finger at them. "don't talk about her."i said while holding my face. They look at each other. " What are you thinking?" I had a bad feeling they were going to do something.

Claude lifts his voice to sound like a girl. " Oh i would love to be your girlfriend, Jamie." he does a girly giggle.

The girls laugh at that as they continue. "I love you, Brennana." Caleb said, mimicking me. I glare, but they continue on.

"Brennana?"

"Yes, Jamie?"

"I don't love you."

"What!?" Claude lightly hits Caleb to show that Brennana had hit me.

Back then there was a girl that came into to town just like Lucy did and lets just say that she was hot, not saying that Lucy isn't, and a guy that i am. I asked her out. We went out then i went to her out of the random and told her i didn't love her. She slaps me in the face. Hard. Leaving red marks and nail marks too. It hurt. she got mad and left Burgess. haven't seen her since. Even more, i still don't know why i said i didn't love her.

" I didn't mean to say that to her. It just happen." They look at me with a 'yeah right' look. I would have continued, but my phone rang.

"Hello?" i said walking away from the table. They continued to chat and laugh."Hello?"

"hey..." I could just barely make that out. I make a mad face. or more like a annoyed face.

"Jack put the phone to your ear, stupid." He does.

"Hey!" i pull the phone from my ear. More annoyed.

"Jack you don't have to yell. Just talk normal." I tell him. "So whats going on?" i asked.

Jack doesn't replies for a while, but when he did the karma from this morning had come and did what i said it would.

"Jamie. Lucy is at the North Pole, unconscious."

* * *

**O_O. Wonder what happens next... so how was the chapter?**


End file.
